battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20160328140237/@comment-24142455-20160425005304
As Boekhounder left to the safehouse, Blazkowicz looked at the photo taken with the Fuhrer. It showed his face in detail, allowing the OSA to get perfect imagery of it. He placed the phone in a satchel that he took from the SF Officer and made his way to a nearby parking lot where several Kubelwagens were. He looked at the cars, he judged them to be SF vehicles by the color, and he quickly got in and hotwired one of them. Pulling out of the lot and to the tavern where Kessler would be. As he drove down a side street, a Leopard 4A8 tank pulled out onto the road, forcing him to stop short. -In German- SF Soldier: Hey you! Blazkowicz saw the tank turn it's search light at him, illuminating his uniform and the car. The SF soldier saw his rank, and quickly stood at attention. SF Soldier: Apologies Obersturmbannführer. You may continue on. Must be the dumbest soldiers in the whole damn world He drove past, heading towards the tavern and parked, and walked inside, his hand on his defense pistol. He looked inside, several drunk soldiers and officers that looked quiet oddly young. Upon closer inspection, some seemed to be teenagers, their wrist bands around their sleeves bearing "Homeland Protection" in German. He carried on to the bar, where he sat down. As he did, a beer was slid over to him. Kessler: I must say, the beer here is not as good as it was in Munich. Blazkowicz: Of course, no beer can top Bavaria or Munich's Beer. -In English- Kessler: Come upstairs, and quickly. He gestured to the bartender, who led them to a door upstairs and closed it. Kessler: Agent Blazkowicz, you came at a time where we might have the best or worst chance of getting the folder. Blazkowicz: What do you mean? Kessler: Well, the orchestra that will be performed will actually take place in the rebuild Berlin State Opera. Blazkowicz: Then how are we getting the folder at the Reichstag? Kessler: There is a large complex tunnel system underneath Berlin that connects several buildings, including the Opera. However, it will mean a longer walk underground, and having to avoid more guards. Blazkowicz: So we're still sneaking in as orchestra members? Kessler: Yes, I have your instruments here. He pulled out three violin cases, a chello case, three trumpet cases, and a flute case. Kessler: The violin cases have submachine guns in here, the Chello has a larger weapon. Opens it and pulls out three StG-46-Ts, the flute case carries supressors, and these trumpets hold parts to some of these prototype submachine guns. MP 46s or something like that. I'll help you load these into your vehicle if you have one. Blazkowicz: Okay Kessler: Be in mind, that once your in the tunnels. Your cover is blown. You will have to get to the rail station to Munich, and then to the Bavarian Alps. I have had Agent 001 arranged to meet you there. Now, let's go. The two carried the instruments down to the car, brining some small attention to them as they put them into the car. Blazkowicz started his car and carried off to the safehouse. He drove the car up to it and brought the instruments in. Fergus: Blazko, your here! Blazkowicz: Got us our instruments. The performance is tomorrow night, and our suits should be in here. Fergus: Perfect. Everyone's here, no problem getting to the location. Blazkowicz: Get some rest everyone, we will head to the Opera tomorrow. OOC: Will continue this tomorrow